For the little Sky
by Miss Hitman
Summary: Well Tsuna know best that in his family he does not exist but that does not stop fate to show his birthright. He is small and frail but his flames is what binds him and everyone else. However how would his siblings deal with this if they too wish for that power. Tsuna must fight to succeed. All27 for now...M for violence twin-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything that is all the creator of this wonderful manga**_

Chapter 1

A flame appears in the darkness, the man stare how at the pure color lilted into the dark.

**_"A sky so small in every eye view will shine bright as a gem. Although other would agree that the flames owned are more pure. Acceptance and loved this sky shall feel as meeting their guardians and the strong holders. And in return those surrounded this person love and protect their sky. The sky will bring peace. However if alone this sky will break and fall to its tragedy…the rainbow flames gone." _** Different voices harmonize into these words spoken. The man knew that he just had a vision, but as he came out of the dream escape, he couldn't help but wonder who's this next sky is.

Nana was sweet patience woman. She loves to cook and clean. She loves her husband and the new addition that is soon to come in the way. She was huge. She sighs as she looks at the sky. It was beautiful day today she thought. Her husband was coming to visit. Dear God, how she love that man with every fiber in her body. Nana was making all her husband favorites food when she felt liquid trickling down her legs. Eyes widen in realization as the contraction came. She stumble wince now and then as she move. She hurried to phone but the pain was too great

"Honey, hold on...wait for mommy..."

She rubs her huge stomach, as it would calm her little one. She took deep breaths as the contractions continue to come closer, she couldn't move. She uses the wall for support. Her doe eyes lock on the clock. She'll have to push but it would be difficult. Nana's stomach was huge to even bend and grab the newborn. Setting her goal she move enough to squat,

"Nana I'm home!"

She cried out, "Iemitsu! Quick the baby!"

Iemitsu quickly change his personality. The blonde hurried to his wife, he carried her. Nono was waiting outside when the family advisor came out carrying his wife. Iemitsu couldn't help to feel excited his son was about to be born. The heir of the great Vongola family, but certainly didn't like his sweet innocent wife in pain. Nono took charge and drove the couple to the hospital with the help of some directions.

"I want to push. He wants out!" Nana cried

"Hold him in dear," Iemitsu said not regretting what the meaning was. Nana slaps him. She winces in pain, tears streaming down her face as sweat gather on her forehead and chest.

"Mou, Nana that hurts." Iemitsu complain.

"He wants out," she yelled.

Finally out of drama, they manage to arrive their designation. The nurse wheel Nana all they heard. "I'm going to kill him before the door close.

After 16 hours Iemitsu was allowed in the room where his wife.

Nana look very tired from the labor, but her eyes told that she was very proud. She held a boy bundle in which she was trying to calm the little one who was making a fuss. The blonde male stares in wonder. The little boy was going to take after him once he saw the blond hair. Nana smile and point at the cradle near her. There was another baby in a pink blanket. They were so wrapped up in the babies' presence that they have forgotten everything else. Nono watches the couple did not notice him entering. When they did Iemitsu stood up and full height

"Nana, dear, I am going to speak with my boss for a second?"

"Okay…" She coos at the baby.

The men stepped out of the room and went to unoccupied place. Nono stay quiet, he knew that younger man was going to say.

"I saw the flames…"Iemitsu said, "I believe that my son is the heir for tenth boss."

"We cannot be sure." Nono said, "I'll decide later…"

Iemitsu wanted to protest but he was the Ninth and the Ninth's word was the law.

Iemitsu excuse himself and went back to his new family. Nono sigh, indeed he had to choice but for now let the younger man believe what he wants. After all, the Ninth had already made his decision.

14 years later.

_"__Decimo-kun…."_

A body moves and turns over his side. A feather touch caress the cheek, _"Tsunayoshi…''_

Doe eyes open. The small boy sat up and yawns. He looks out of the window. His internal clock spoke that it was 5:00 am.

_"__Good morning…Tsuna." _ A calm deep voice spoke. Tsuna smile at the ghost like person appear at his side.

His golden hair shone despite the dark room and blues sparkle. He was wearing a suit over it held a black cape. If you look at both at them they are very similar.

"Good morning, Primo… Oto-san" a soft voice spoke back. Tsuna stood up careful not to let any of his injuries damage anymore. Since he was little Tsuna was always able to see Primo who wanted be called Giotto. Primo took a habit of calling him Decimo-kun, however when Tsuna ask why Primo would always answer. Tsuna mentally smile a bit at the thought.

"Not yet...little one soon..."

But seeing that Primo was Tsuna's important person in his life; Tsuna couldn't bear to disrespect no less disobey the man. Tsuna let it go and didn't bother anymore and just let the older person called as he pleases. Tsuna got ready for another long day at school. He made sure this time to carry extra clothes and dressing for. He went downstairs tripping the last few steps. Distantly you can hear Primo laugh before Tsuna pouted. There was humming in the kitchen later as time went by. Tsuna prepare the breakfast and the lunches. Once done he left. The house was silent.

The pictures around the living show only two siblings with their mother. A boy and a girl; both were blond and blue just like their father but did not show of a smaller boy with doe brown eyes and soft gravity hair with pale skin instead of tan. They were hug by their eating cake or another where they were playing by a kiddy pool. Not sign that another much small boy live in the household.

Nana had given birth to not one but three kids. The twins were the blonde and older they than Tsuna who was the youngest, separated from a different sack. Indeed they were triplets. Nana loves her children but often forgot about the quiet boy who never seems to say anything. Iemitsu was shock when the other bundle came in. Now everything made sense when the doctor couldn't tell if there's been one child or more. The doctor assumes that it was possible that she would have twins but never thought that there was another bundle in hiding. But nerveless Iemitsu was please with the outcome.

Tsuna walk toward the Namimori Middle, where instantly called, "Oh look everyone Dame-Tsuna…"

Tsuna blush red and ran to class, but not after he'd trip. Everyone around laughed. He dusts himself and covers his face with his bangs.

As he sat down, he felt the oddest sensation that someone was looking at him. He looks at the tree away from the window and stare the branch. Something felt odd about that tree.

_"__Tsuna, everything is alright?" _Primo said breaking the consternation.

He mentally nodded before getting his favorite book and read it. Since no one was here in the classroom he hid himself in. He felt at peace.

Reborn stare at the so-called No good-Tsuna, He was very shock to know that he was able to pick up his presences let alone his disguise. He hopes that the twins would be able to pick up but they weren't here yet. At first, he visit the house to deliver the note, he saw the younger son up and running out so it was assume.

After all both twins was success in their life. Takano and his twin sister, Saya excel in academics and sports. They were known to be the prince and princess of the school. He was only going to train the twins then later have them fight so that way can Nono can deem which is worthy of the tenth title. After all Iemitsu beg not to let the younger boy in the mafia, but Reborn was told to see which candidate can actually survive his test before beginning and now Tsunayoshi has now proven that he well in tune with hyper intuition.

Takano and Saya came to school later around 8:30. Reborn stare. They had already bomb with student around. They smile a wave; good charisma for the sky, but it spoke something else. He landed on the tree nest to them they were hardly affected. He sighs underneath and let some of his killing indent. Nothing, both of them were unfazed. He let out a good part enough for the regular person to feel. That when they stood up a look around. Everyone else shiver.

_'Honestly, they couldn't pin point where it came from and I have to let out more for normal human to feel!'_ Reborn thought. He was more interested in the smaller boy than these wastes. But he promises the Nono. He would do his work properly.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna look up before a punch landed on him. He fell on the ground. He look up to see Takano smile, "That's was funny wasn't…you forgot that I hate having veggies in my bento." He pours the content on the poor kid.

Saya sigh, "Takano let the boy alone, just take his money and buy bread. I don't want to hear him later." She went back into her book and ignores the boys before, "On second thought. She reaches down towards the boy and pull out the wallet.

"I wanted a new CD…Thanks." She walk away pulling the whining twin away Tsuna. Tsuna just smile and pick up himself up. He knew that they were just bore and wanted something from him. It fourth period no one came up then so it was perfect time for him to eat and finish other works from different classes. He was smart, but not that smart; however, he can do the work. It was mostly his older siblings or bullies fault because they mess with his things and he doesn't have the time to actually to do the work. Only one teacher knew and she understood that Tsuna was very smart but didn't know of situation he was in. Once he was done with, he rushes to get home.

"GAH!" someone scream. Tsuna frown. He didn't feel that the household in danger. He opens the door. Suddenly blurs came and pass him.

"Ciao…" He looks down. There stood an infant with black suit and yellow pacifier greeted him. Tsuna look at the baby and smile. He felt nothing dangerous but something told him that this baby has something to do with his older siblings, who took a liking in hiding behind him.

"My name is Reborn…you must their younger brother, Tsunayoshi."

"Hello," Tsuna bow slightly, he went inside.

Nana sat on the couch, "Oh, you're home… Listen to this I got a home tutor for the twins and all they ask board." She gushes out.

She came closer, "Do you not have work today Tsuna?"

He shook his head, "I just came to drop my things and go."She nodded happily and he left her. He went to the room.

_"__Tsuna…are you going to be okay?" _Giotto said getting serious

"_Those ungrateful bastards… Why do you let them treat you things way?"_

"Mou…Primo let it go…they are my family." Tsuna sigh and change into his favorite hoodie with the number 27 on the corner of the right hem and some light forest green cargo pants. Primo said nothing to his descended.

He went down the hall and downstairs.

Working to earn money for his necessities of everyday things were one thing but to work for to also earn his keep that it one rule that Tsuna learn as child after notice that his mother always forgot about his but she did care for him which was alright with him.

"Oi stupid baby," the female brat yelled after him.

Reborn ignore her and the boy. He was really about to murder these damn idiots including their mother. That said a lot. Nana, was indeed a stupid innocence woman but to forget that you have another son and care only when he's around boiling his blood to no end. So far all the pictures were constant of the twins and not of the smaller boy. Tsuna dear god, he never seen such warm gentle face that clearly was innocent. Looking at the boy closer from before. He was simply adorable. How can boy like him still be so kind and sweet? It was no statement that he took after his naive mother but it was ampler with his genes. When he introduces him himself, he felt such a warmth and acceptance that has never happen before. In all his dark life, there's light shone. As if the darkness clear and the sun shone brightly in the big open sky. Now he understood why Nono was hesitate towards the twins.

_Flashback…_

"Nono, you wanted to see me?" Reborn came close to the ninth. He nodded at the blonde

"I want you to train the tenth boss of the Vongola family." Nono said wasting no into the business.

"So, you've decide," Iemitsu, said clearly in hopeful tone. Nono look at him

"Yes and no…Iemitsu you must understand your children will be involved whether they want or not, they are your blood."

Suddenly, it was like water was thrown at the blond man, "Tsunayoshi cannot be involved, he too—'

"I figure you were going to protest so I came up with a plan…" Nono look the infant hitman," Reborn I trust you and your words. I want you to train the twins but also want you to also keep an eye out for anything at changes between the siblings."

"Nono, please—"  
"I do not want the family to have generation of blood and violence!" His voice rose. The men were shock never did Nono raise his voice.

"I want to die in peace knowing that the family is going to be in good hands." He sighs

"I am tired of war where innocent blood will shed and violence will spike fear."

For once Iemitsu was lost for words. He had no idea that the Ninth felt that way. His Tuna fish came into mind, but he did not want his younger son to be taint in this dark kind world. Saya had more guts than Tuna fish. But Iemitsu can agree that Vongola family has suffered enough with this life far too long. Even the Ninth dealt with it every now and then. Iemitsu form his hands into fist.

"Very well, Nono I agree…but whoever is chosen you must keep your word that they will be safe.

"Oi, Iemitsu you're the dad…"Reborn said

"But of course," Iemitsu smirk, "I will protect them with my dying will."

_Flashback end…_

Reborn understood now. These brats had the flames but they certainly did not have the boss quality. He witness they treat their brother as if was he was scum. At first when he was going just let it is but seeing the boy smile was at point where his boy froze. Which bring him to here; started "training," more like see what the devil-Spartan torture he should give these evil siblings. It was until later did the other boy show up weary and clearly trying to hide it once Nana said but didn't bother to look up from her sewing,

"Welcome home...Tsuna."

"Ah," Tsuna nod, "I'm back..." Reborn stare at him, watching every move he made just as he enters the kitchen. Dinner was made and everyone sat on the table minus Tsuna he excuses himself to go to his room. Reborn cover his face with his Fedora_. 'Iemitsu, you were gone too long in this household...your so call wonderful family is treating your "Tuna-fish" as a servant.' _

After dinner, Reborn called the sibling inside the Twins, Tsuna sat down far in end while the twins

"Can we hurry up, I have to study." Saya rasp out flip her blond hair and cross her arm over. She look over the small boy, "Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing in our room?"

Takano smirk, "Tsu-kun you want to play?" He'd reach-

**Bang!**

Bullet glazes pass the girl and the boy. Both sibling jumps up in shock. Tsuna felt his eyes widen a bit.

"That's enough." A cold voice said. Everyone spare his or her undivided attention to the infant carrying a rifle.

"My profession is hitman for the Vongola family, I am the number one hitman." Reborn spoke jumping on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna stiffen before relaxing a bit. Reborn gave a small smile

"The ninth is getting to the point where he wants to pass his title to the next successor to the tenth."

"And I suppose it going to be me or Saya?" Takano said. A glint appears in his eyes that did not go unnoticed to the hitman. Reborn ignore the comment and continue, "Actually you weren't the first choice but since the other candidates are dead or reduce to ash" Reborn took out the picture. The siblings pale a bit.

"However that not the only the reason the first boss move to Japan where he settle down, anyhow, you are of his blood and legitimate heirs." Reborn said taking a family tree map. Tsuna stiffen at some point as the other laugh.

"Well we know that Tsuna can't do it, he's fucking coward." Saya said rolling her eyes.

**Bang!**

Another gunshot ran. The room got colder, "Insult him again, I dare you."

The girl was smart enough knowing that to not push the so-called hitman and shut up. Takano just stare. Tsuna laid a hand on Reborn's head. Reborn calm right after that for the first of entire life someone had calm him down.

"I will train all to see who is worthy of the title before the Ninth decide."

The twins nodded. Reborn hopped off the kid's lap. Tsuna stood up and move to leave,

"Oh Tsuna, I will be staying in your room today." Reborn said,

He didn't trust himself begin with the idiots right now, not after what happen. Tsuna felt unsure if he should let the hitman invade the only thing place that no one dares to enter. Plus what would he say if he saw a ghost figure in his room. He heard Giotto laugh. He felt the warmth flames presence in his mind, Tsuna calm down. He led the infant to the room down the hall. His room was medium size fill cream color walls with a red oak desk and drawers. A queen size bed was at the right side of the wall and there was a small white coffee in the center with one a seat pillow, a window for the frontal view of the room. On the left side was closet door where his clothes were store. Overall the room was simple and not over topples with things just the twins was; most of the things constant in the room was trash and clothes. Paint with two different color and door connecting to the rooms. Reborn smirk,

"Nice room."

"T-thank you," Tsuna said. It was the first ever compliment he heard.

Reborn got ready for bed. Tsuna turn out the lights before entering in his bed. Reborn enter in the bed. Tsuna was shock but nerveless did not push him away. _Or he'll shoot..._The thought came across. However Tsuna felt a happiness inside, the little green chameleon that was accompany by the infant rested on his pillow next to him as he shift to hold the infant close.

A voice of silk said, "Goodnight Reborn." _Goodnight Primo..._

_"Goodnight Tsuna" _both voices spoke to the slumbering teen_. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

I was so happy when I got reviews, this is my first fanfiction so I was so scared of what people

might have said about it. But thank you very much, lovely readers!

To Kyogre: I know that you were a bit confuse with the relation with the triplets.

Yes it true that Tsuna is related to Saya and Takano but however Tsuna is different... I'll explain more details

later in the story. So please just bear with me. I promise you it will be worth it. After a writer will try their best confuse their readers

order to make their story awesome. :)

Warning: I am very bad with grammar, spelling, typo. I will do my best and try hard not to let major issues get out of hand or at least what I can. So please enjoy!

**_I do not own anything but a quarter of my sane mind _**

Chapter 2

Tsuna was sleeping like the dead. Reborn stare at the cute face he was making, but begin sadist he couldn't help but to tease the brunette. Leno changes into a hammer and brought it down. Suddenly Tsuna move, making the Arcobaleno pause before bring it bringing down again. Once again, Tsuna move from his side.

_'He is deep in tune with his intuition.'_

Reborn was very impress but as he felt such regret that this boy was not enough to prove for his father and the Ninth. A part of him wanted to be selfish and just train this boy only. Gritting his teeth together, Reborn brought the hammer as he found the boy guard down. The boy yelps and sat up with a start. He rubs the throbbing bump.

"That hurt!" Tsuna complained Reborn felt he would flush against the cuteness.

"Get up, time for school." Reborn said, "Or you could do it with your dying will."

Tsuna stare the infant. He did not like the way he said it. Or that look Reborn had, feeling a shiver go down his spine and warning bells rang in his head. Tsuna shook his head repeatedly before speeding to change into his uniform. He met his mother downstairs in the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast. Moment later two twins yelled were heard and both kids came running down in their undergarments. A bright orange flame appeared on their forehead. Tsuna blanch at the site. He looks down at the hitman.

"I did warn them." Reborn said innocently.

Tsuna ran towards Namimori middle school before a certain perfect could bite him to death if he was late. Fortunately he'd made it and was ignore for the half of day. Rumor spread that the prince confess Kyoko Sasagawa and the princess was begin indecent instead innocent what everyone thought she was. Tsuna felt nothing against his siblings after everything that he was told was right; he really is no good at anything. They were just embarrassed to be near him. Tsuna grab his bag from the desk and took out the next set of book for the next class before leaving for some errands. Something flutters down without him notice until he sat down. Tsuna pick up the white sheet. He opens it

_Sawada meet me in the gym 3:00_

Tsuna frown he look at the clock. It is 1:34 pm right now. Tsuna made a note to self to leave early from history class. Tsuna walk out carrying a stack of papers, which was taller than him, but no one around him would get him help. Tsuna just sigh knew why, it was reminded every time, he was useless after good for only to gopher boy and punching bag. Suddenly gravity got the best of him, paper flutter in motion, Tsuna prepare to feel the familiar kiss of the ground.

"Whoa, easy there!" He was saved. He looks up to see the famous baseball star. Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna couldn't believe that it was popular kids that save him. Pause. It was popular kid

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna scramble back, "I'm sorry!"

He bows deeply to the other kid. There was a chuckle; White is what came in vision, Tsuna blink. Some of the paper had fallen on the creme tiles. Yamamoto had picked them for him.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna whisper.

Yamamoto strains a smile, Tsuna's eye narrow a bit. He did not like that look. "Do you need help? Give me half we'll share."

Before Tsuna can protest most of the weight was taken off. Tsuna stared at the tall teen. _He's huge! _Tsuna thought. They start walking. Everyone in the hall stares and murmurs hush through. Tsuna observe the teen. Something was bugging him. "A-ano…Yamamoto-san…you don't have to this…"

Yamamoto stare at him, "I know, but I want to…I can't leave a person struggling."

"Oh…thank you…" Tsuna sincerely. Yamamoto, pause it bit taken back from the tone that small boy use. He never heard that tone from anything one but—Yamamoto smile bit more. They were able to drop off the thing in the office. Yamamoto turn to speak at the brunette but Tsuna disappear as soon as he put the paper on the desk. Yamamoto stares at the window where the sky was clear. 'That boy is interesting'

Before three Tsuna spend the rest of the time avoiding and ignoring everyone. It was good thing he didn't stay that long with the baseball star. It would lead to problem with his fans and be a problem. Tsuna was just grateful for what he did, no one ever nice to him. It sparks a new feeling inside. A warm fluttering sensation like as if butterflies with deep in his stomach. He did want to cause problems for anything he was pleased of what happen and he'll never forget. Unknowing Primo was watch his "son," A messily action of doing a good deed for a strange kid made his descended happy. Such a thing brought anger in body. Tsuna didn't know the feeling of wanted, appreciation no matter how many times he tries to show it. After all there only so much he could; Primo wish that he was alive if it mean helping Tsuna have a better childhood before he must take a huge responsibility. Primo saw it. He certain did not want that life for the sweet innocence boy, but he had no choice it was decided among fate. Fate chose, if alter it would bring suffering against the world. Although he was still unsure of it was going to end with Tsuna all he saw was Tsuna cover in blood crying out, surrounding with a sea of flames. With a mind determined to fulfill a wish Primo promised to cared and watch the little sky.

_Loud…_is the word that came into mind Tsuna thought as he walks. It was three and he was heading towards the gym. But even a few yards away it was loud. Tsuna felt an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. He walked in. What he saw was not something he expected. Everyone was cheering. There were sign that had his name on it

"Beat him up, Sawada."

"Do it for Kyoko…"

Tsuna frown, now what just happen? Tsuna knew about the rumors but wasn't his brother at fault?

"You're the useless one, your responsibility…"said a girl that was louder than the rest. Tsuna froze. He looks at the head captain of kendo. Now he understood what was going on. He wants to run but couldn't his legs would not budge. The older boy notice him

"Sawada, damn pathetic kid," He was grabbed and pull towards the group. "Let's fight prize is Kyoko!"

He looked over to the ginger head girl. She was with her best friend. He shook his head as he turns back, "B-But I have n-nothing t-to do with—"

"Of course you do, you're the brother of the prince and princess. You're perfect to pay for what they did." Two boys show up with the armor. They struggle to put it down. Clearly they plan to give to the brunette. After the Senpai is a jerk. Tsuna was given the bamboo sword before the fight started. Tsuna was scared but knew that had no choice. He was oldest, he loves his family no matter what, and he would do anything for them. Determine, Tsuna square his shoulder before walking up to the open space. The referee look at both fighters before raised his hand to begin the match. The match did not last long considering the fact that the older boy was cheating. Tsuna let the older boy humiliate him. He would let the winning toward the other. He didn't care. He was no good in anything. He gave a cry as particular blow made know itself. He watches as everyone began to laugh at his failures. Tsuna felt small again just as those years ago. He despise that feeling, he wish if there was a way that he could be a bit more like his siblings.

_"Decimo-kun…let me help…"_ Primo said as he guide the brunette into the heat.

Suddenly something pulse within Tsuna's body and everyone stiffen there was a change in the air. Reborn, who was in the sidelines sense something familiar from the boy; then he saw it the flame so pure lit on his forehead. But as Reborn notice the flame sometime was sense but couldn't explain. It was the familiar flame however, it spoken something more powerful and very pure. Tsuna was gone from the view and appear behind the boy. Twisting the boy's left arm behind he was smack on the ground. Mochida look shock from what happen a few moments ago but didn't get up after he was mortify in from of the whole school.

No sound came out, everyone just stood there. Tsuna blink the orange color left his eyes; he gave his shriek before backing away slightly.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna won…"

"No way, good job Tsuna!"

Unused to the cheering, Tsuna ran away from the crowd. Reborn stare at the retreating form as he brought down his fedora over his eyes. _'Tsuna you are a puzzle...'_

Tsuna ignore the glances next day, he honestly only little is remember of yesterday incident. Today his body was fight to keep up; little tremble came and went. If you look closely you can see the discoloration upon his skin. Saya came in last night to his room. She wasn't please a bit from what the students said around. She didn't care much about what happen to anyone as last as long it doesn't affect her in anyway. This time it had. Tsuna sat down, mindful that he to not make his body protest any further, class begin to filter in.

"Class today we have a new transfer student." The teacher spoke out loud drawing the attention. The poor small brunette was sleeping peaceful to pay attention to the news. A silver hair boy with green eyes, narrow in on the slumbering teen. Gokudera Hayato walks up towards the boy and kicks the desk hard.

Startle the other boy jump up, he struggle to keep from crying out. The pain ran through him, "You're pathetic. The Judadime's position should be given to others."

Gokudera spat before walking away. Tsuna flushes against the words. Who is he? Why did he attack him? The questions ran across his mind. Setting it in the back, Tsuna at the sudden pain from earlier.

Class went on, Tsuna walk up to the rooftop for lunch. He sat down and ate his food. It was still; the sky was clear and bright with the sun. He hummed as lean back and watch the clouds drift across the baby blue sky. He closed his eyes. This was good there was no bullies that took his lunch and the earlier classes teachers didn't pick on him. It was great so far. Too bad the annoying feeling in the pit of his stomach tell hims that something is going to happen. But he couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

**Ka-boom! **Tsuna jump and look down he saw Saya and Takano running away from the new transfer student. Tsuna ignore everything and ran. His heart pounding in his chest one thing in his mind said that the fight would not end well. He race across the courtyard

His vision was fill with dust as soon as there was another bomb that went off.

"I WILL DEFEAT THIS BASTARD WITH MY DYING WILL!" He heard that phrase many time before since Reborn got here well mostly with Takano. Saya always stay silence and help in the sidelines. His sister and his brother both were in "dying will" as Reborn told him the other day. He look around Reborn has to be here if the dying will were active. He said the infant drinking espresso by the tree far from the fight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled gaining the attention of the baby.

"Ciaosu, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn took a snip of the hot drink he was very fond of. Totally relax that the students he was "training" were fine.

"Reborn stop the fight…Hibari is going to kill us if the school ruin!" Tsuna look at the fight. He ignores the pain that crept on his nerves. It was only half of the reason why he wanted the battle stop. He was worried about the people participant in the fight. Yeah, the dude may have yell at him and done things to the small boy but certainly that this was worth it picking a fight between the prince and princess of the school. Tsuna watch and saw that each bomb was diffuse or knock away. And every one Gokudera kept adding the amount of bomb in each attack. Only when suddenly that Gokudera push his luck too far with the attack, Saya and Takano notice this let the flame died on theirs foreheads

"Good people like you should died." Takano said. Saya didn't care

Tsuna froze he ran towards the people,

"Tsuna wait!" Reborn said. Tsuna didn't listen. He pushes the boy-

**KA-BOOM!**

Gokudera was shock; he could not believe that this boy came in and save him. He glanced down at the boy that had his eyes close and arms around him tighten.

There was laughter, "Damn if that bomb would've taken Dame-Tsuna maybe everyone would be happy." Takano said sneering.

Saya just sigh, "Well come on…we don't need him or the traitor…Plus I need to study."

Reborn look at them before bring the hat over his face. He was about to shot these kids for being so frustrating.

"Leave…just leave…" reborn said as he walk toward the fallen boys. The twins saw that they have push the infant a bit today. Saya just sigh and gave a look to her brother. As if they were sharing something. They left, but Takano gave one last look at Tsuna. Reborn saw this and promise a world of pain if the younger siblings try something. He wasn't there for the last latest "lesson." Which pissed him off. They left. Reborn glances at Tsuna. He kick the brunette,

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaim rubbing his head. He sat up; Reborn didn't hesitated to kick the boy again.

"Don't, you dare pull that again!" Reborn yelled.

Tsuna just sat there and gently laugh, "Sorry, but I couldn't let him get hurt."

Tsuna glances at Gokudera.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you save me? " Gokudera asked. He couldn't help but to ask. Sure he came all the way from Italy just to challenge the tenth boss but that was to see if he could be useful to the famiglia. All the rest of families would reject him. This boy had save despite everything that he did. Why?

The small boy blush, "B-because you're not a bad person…I know you are lonely a-and you don't deserve what my sibling did."

"But I—"

Tsuna shook his head and grab his hands, "Gokudera, please…you are good person."

Gokudera let everything sink in. This boy saw through him. He was someone that Gokudera could follow to the end of the earth. A boss who care and protect his family and in return he would to the same. Gokudera felt horrible for treating this kind small brunette. He pulls away from the boy and bow down,

"Please let me be part of your family, Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna freak out at the sudden change. "Hei! You don't need to do this. Plus I am not going to be boss—"

"It doesn't matter!" Gokudera look, "You are worthy –no more worthy than the brats."

Tsuna was lost for words. Reborn smirk filled with pride. Even so dull and simple ignore from everyone can lure the storm in. Tsuna smile a bit, "A friend…. I would like a friend."

Gokudera felt a warm felling inside, "Hai! Call me Hayato, Tsuna-sama."

Days have become much more livelier in Tsuna's eyes. Hayato-kun as he called the silver boy became a fierce protector for the brunette. Easy to tame at time but very temperamental. Tsuna got up extra earlier to prepare lunch for him and his friends. All is well for him if Saya and Takano weren't so persisted. They were also acting a bit different than before. It gave Tsuna uneasy feelings. He yawns gently as he went downstairs.

_"__Decimo-kun…"_

Tsuna blinks at the figure sitting calmly in chair.

"Ohayo Oto-san primo…"Tsuna cutely said still bit tired."

Primo smile, _"Ohayo."_

In silence Tsuna began to work on the lunches. No words were spoken but it was compromising. They enjoy this time together. Tsuna noticed that it began to sprinkle. Then as he cut the veggies, he felt sick.

_"__Tsuna? Are you okay?"_

Tsuna look at his father figure. "Yeah…I think." He mumbles.

"Dame-Tsuna who are you talking to?" Reborn came in the room breaking all tension that mange to grow in the room. Tsuna jumps from the noise. "No one." He said quickly.

Reborn didn't buy it. He hops on the chair with many pillows. Reborn notice that from the boy that he would be talking in low whispers but there would be no one there or would stare off to space would make weird faces at time. He debate were he should torture the boy to did get his answer but instead said, "Make me an espresso."

Tsuna just shook his head but nonetheless said no protest of what have been stated. "Mou- Reborn, infant shouldn't be drinking that stuff." But still Tsuna went to the coffee machine.

"But it my favorite~" said Reborn faking innocent.

Tsuna just sign and brought out a freshly brew cup. Reborn gladly accept the drink and slowly sip the drink. A bitter but strong flavor burst in his task buds. This had to one of the best espresso ever had. Reborn look up, "You're making me everyday the espresso."

Tsuna didn't answer and only turn to the stove. He watches the food sizzle in the pan before turn it over with the long chopsticks. A welcome silence came upon them.

"Reborn," Tsuna said lowly when a sudden thought came into mind, "Who will become the boss?"

No answer. Tsuna turn and look at the infant slowly sipping the cup. Reborn place his cup down. "Well at first it was just going to be the twins and they would have to fight for the title but you have show also potential to become boss."

"But I don't want to become mafia boss." Tsuna said getting the bento, "I'm not even sure—"

A safe click went off, Tsuna stiffen. Reborn smirk as he saw this and said, "Who knows, maybe you'll be better."

The gun changes into Leno, which slowly crawls towards the shivering boy and climb up. Tsuna giggle as he felt the little tongue lick his cheek.

"You better hurry or you'll be bitten to death."

Tsuna look at the clock it was still early. He was confused; the school does start until hour.

"That's because I switch the clock." Reborn pull out the same exact one, Tsuna felt the blood stop. "N-No way!"

He ran out grabbing the bentos. Also carry the small light green umbrella.

"I'm leaving!" He yells out.

He will get bitten to death today. He was late by hour and forty-five minutes. It was no wonder that the house was quiet. Tsuna sped across the streets. Curse the baby, Tsuna mentally cry. He did not want to get bitten. He avoids Hibari-san like the plague. Out of everyone that ever mess with him. He fears the perfect beside Reborn. Maybe even more. He saw the school ahead and the gates lock and empty. He sigh maybe he should go around to where he would always go when situation like this happen. Reaching the gates he pause to make sure that no one was looking before running the left side where the PE field was at. He saw the familiar cherry bolmoss tree. Securting the backpack and the bag filled with the bentos. He reaches to grab the branch and began to climb up. But of course due to his famous name he mange to get up on the tree and fall on the other side. He whimpers in pain as he rubs the bump forming on his head. Normally if he fell like this he would have hurt more then his head but something broke his falls impact.

"Hey are you okay?"

He turns to seeing Yamamoto again. He was on top of boy, which made sense that he was less damage. Eyes widen at the site of the baseball player. He was wet head to toe and his arm bandage in a cast. But what spook more Tsuna, were those lifeless eyes. It too different from last time he saw the baseball player. Tsuna grab the boy.

"What happen?"

"Oh," Yamamoto was not expecting that question, "I broke my arm so I can't play."

Tsuna felt sick he grabs his handkerchief wipe the water from Yamamoto's face

"Do you think that just because you broke your arm you can't play anymore?" Tsuna cover his bangs.

"I'm worthless now and getting pity from Dame-Tsuna, how wonderful…"Yamamoto laugh, but it sound so heart breaking hollow.

"Your brother was right…if I can't be useful no more then death is the only answer. He shoves Tsuna away and stumbling as his walk in the rain.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato yelled. But as the silver boy came close to his boss he saw the apperence he ran towards him.

"Tsuna-sama you get sick if—"

Tsuna didn't say a thing. He was pull up. He couldn't feel a thing from his body. _Numb…_His brother is a murder. He couldn't believe that he heard correctly. Where was Saya to keep him in line? When was this? Why wasn't he there to stop it?'

So many question? A headache came upon him. Tsuna wince. He didn't realize that he was lead to class until a boy yelled that Yamamoto was going jump.

Tsuna snapped out of stupor He ran.

"Tsuna-sama!"

He ran to the rooftop and saw the crowd.

"H-Hayato help me make room." Tsuna weakly call from the boy.

"Hai, Tusna-sama!" Hayato glad accept from the first order. They manage to get close to the boy. He was on the other side of the fence. He saw Saya and Takano there.

"Come to pity the boy Dame-Tusna?" Takano glare the so-called brother.

"Did you drive him to jump?"

Tsuna shook his head. There were murmurs going around.

Tsuna that the words was going to yelled at his brother will be

"Shut Up!" Tsuna yelled,

"I don't pity you, idiot, I admire you!" Tsuna yelled at Yamamoto

A glimmer appears in Yamamoto's eye, "A-Admire?" He turn to look at the doe eyes which now held the fear instead of the light he saw days ago.

"Well, why else? You work hard for the passion you love most, you have everything I always want well in sports and good with people. You smile. You laugh. I can't even talk without people making fun of me!" Tsuna yelled.

"But at the same time, you fake your feelings and pretend that the people surround don't care about you and only using you for fame. Think about your father, the closet friends. Don't you think that if you were going to leaving they will they not feel anything?"

Tsuna stop, He hugs himself, "Just don't throw away your life for something so useless, your arm will heal and you be playing soon and better." Tsuna whisper the last part.

Yamamoto said nothing at first. He looks at Takano, who was busying glaring at Tsuna. Dame- Tsuna had nothing to do with this problem but came to rescue him beside Takano who was just gloating that he was right. The reason for Tsuna for is so interesting he understood now. He saw through everything. The mask the he place on his face. He truly cares for him. He glance at Gokudera who was busy glaring at him but kept close near the brunette.

"If he get sick because you decide to waste time…I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself!"

"Are you happy?" Yamamoto asks the silver hair boy. He had to know that Tsuna is truly the one. It was a hidden language that Hayato know that he was asking.

"I never felt this happiness before and I don't want to let go." Tsuna look between them, confuse of what they were talking about.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Yamamoto smiles; a real smile. He climbs over and walks up to Tsuna. "I'm sorry…"

Tsuna only smile gently. No words were spoken as everyone slowly began to leave since now the everything was okay; however, the fate knew that their young prodigy has begun to created his family, who will be there when time is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thank again for the reviews.

I just want to let you not to get use to the fast updates that was for the first two chapters.

I was debating whether to upload them in fanfiction but hey what the heck.

BE THE DAREDEVIL!

For those of you who noticed that misspelled the characters. Please don't shoot

I am true fan just when all the sudden I have to remember the spelling of names I am little...:p ...slow (hehe) So I did change Leno to Leon. Sorry I didn't notice until it was point out. And I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I write it

Warning: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 3

Tsuna woke up with a throbbing pain in his skull. He blinks glancing at the window. He got out of bed shivering from the cold floor; though, discomfort against the sweat build on the nape of his neck and clothes. A shower was god blessing, Tsuna sigh step in the bathroom. The heat of the water helps to disappear the rest of the pain left in his body. He felt better and the headache was gone completely. _"Tsuna, do be careful with your body please."_ Primo whisper in the air, Tsuna nodded without opening his eyes. Eventually, he had to get out. Not once would he look in the mirror as he got out. It was a sight that he wishes it was not his after all, Tsuna learn awhile back that it was not his fault in these situations. Scars have ridden most parts if his body. Not even his own mother has seen them, but then again when was the last time she ever saw him instead of his older siblings? He went downstairs to look for something to eat. It was quiet. He looks in the kitchen only to find the place deserted frowning, he look around; empty no one was here. It should no surprise that it was empty considering that it was pupil free day and after that is the weekend. Though the right thing to do is leave a note that his family was leaving.

Tsuna sigh as he back away from the fridge, there was nothing. It seems that shopping was in order. Just as he was about to get his things ready suddenly the bell rang.

"C-coming." Tsuna stumble, reaching for the door.

Eyes widen, when seeing that it was Hayato-kun and Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato-kun

"Yo, Tsuna…" Yamamoto said both at the same time.

Tsuna choke a bit, "W-what are-"

Yamamoto bow before the small boy could finish his sentence, "I'm so sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday how truly I felt after what I did something so stupid."

Tsuna panic, he was not used to people bowing at him, someone so useless and pathetic. Yamamoto smile and laugh, this time all was real. The mask was gone and here stood a care lively teen.

"Baseball freak! Who said that you could be in front of Tsuna-sama? No invited you!"

Yamamoto laugh again, "Ma, ma, we're friends now."

If those eyes could get bigger Tsuna's eyes would've been popping out of his skull friends with the famous baseball star? It was not part of his path, but then again so wasn't Hayato-kun. Fate really likes to mess with him

"O-okay," Tsuna smile, "Takeshi-kun?" He wonders if he can call the taller by the first name. Yamamoto didn't even mind in fact he was very happy.

Soon after that, the boys found themselves following the small boy around the shopping center. Tsuna couldn't contain the happiness inside. Apparently it affects everyone around him because people blush at the boy as he passed by probably they have seen flowers were blooming in the background the brunette. This made the two boys made a bit protected. Tsuna figure in cooking a feast is good celebration of the newfound friendship. His savings was pretty good since he didn't spend as much and his job pays really well. What was shocking is Reborn is yet to found out about his job considering the infant was pretty much a stalker?

"Oh I am stalker now~" Tsuna stiffen before he could move away. Tsuna felt the sharp blow on the left side of his head. Tsuna cried out and rubbed the _now_ throbbing stinging pain.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined, "I thought you were with Saya and Takano."  
Reborn smirk, but not just any smirk it one that spoke, 'I know things that you should or you don't know yet.' Then again Reborn love messing with the cute boy. Warning bells set off in young boy's head.

"I see you made Yamamoto-kun as your bodyguard." Reborn states. Tsuna shook his head at the statement

"I have no intention in begin the mafia; Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun are friends."

Of course the infant ignore the comment. "Leon wanted to see you."

Tsuna blink. The green chameleon jumps and landed on Tsuna's shoulder and licks his cheek. Tsuna giggle a bit. It always tickle with Leon did that.

"Hey Tsuna, who's the kid…?" Takeshi said coming over swung his around the boy

"Stupid baseball freak don't get touchy with Tsuna-sama." Hayato-kun said. He didn't like his 'boss' begin touch by stranger even if his beloved boss show grace and kind to the tall boy. Tsuna look uncomfortable.

"H-he's my older siblings tutor."

"Oi Tsuna buy me coffee." Reborn broke the subject. Reborn jump and settle on Tsuna head. Reborn can help but to marvel how soft and fluffy the hair is no matter how you look at it.

"H-Hai." Tsuna look at the boys, "Let's hurry and get the things."

Turn out that Nana had gone over to visit a friend that was sick and would be back until Thursday. Saya and Takano were busy went time with Reborn earlier until Reborn consider that it was enough torture-I mean training. Dinner was awkward. Turn out that Nana had gone over to visit a friend that was sick and would be back until Thursday. They show up almost 8 o'clock. Dinner was awkward. Takeshi was pretty much the only one that was calm and laughing with situation. But then again it was in his nature to be this way. Saya and Takano were mostly the ones that the mental stress on Tsuna. Not only were they talking nicely. They ask forgiveness for all the things they did to him. Hayato didn't believe a second of it and heavily protest, but he wasn't the only one Reborn and Takeshi kept their guard up. Tsuna; however, being the sweet kind person did and felt that it was Christmas. A part of him always wanted his older siblings to acknowledge him but at the same knew very well that it was never going to happen. He was the one never to hold grudges against people. His mom taught him better. You'll fully live and let go of the past if you kept holding back and not forgive the people who caused you pain. So he did. Saya stood from where she and came over to hug. At first he tense from the instincts that told him to run but calm down after a gentle pat on the back.

"I'm glad that I have such a sweet little brother." She smiles. Tsuna gave his own tentative smile. Takano laugh, "More like a little sister, he still looks like a girl to me."

Reborn stared at the developing scene. He'd been here for 1 week and little over the second now and not once did the twins pay attention to their younger brother. Not once they care. Something was up and he'll be damn if he let something bad happen to the small brunette. Later that night Reborn went in the twins room after Tsuna had fallen asleep. He brought the Leon hammer on them. Two cries were heard. Reborn set himself on the window ledge. He didn't care what the twins complain about. His gut was telling him that these brats are planning something.

"Oi, Baby, I have a test tomorrow…Why are you bugging me?" Saya spoke as she flips her long braided hair on one side. Takano just grumbled. Saya just push a bit before giving half of her attention to bearer of the yellow pacifier.

"Tell me one thing; what do family mean to you." Reborn said straight to the point.

Saya sigh as she scratches on the back of her head, "You said that a boss would do anything for the sake of the family."

"Besides that," Reborn press, "I'm asking your thoughts."

"Well…I don't know I mean it has nothing against me…" She looks over to Takano. In hidden languages Takano, "Sacrifice is something that you have to make for family. But like I said a millions time family doesn't really matter in the mafia. Only the strong survived."

The infant cover his face, these kids haven't a slight clue of what they are doing. The Vongola family will be doom if they don't shape up. What is worst is who will get hurt in the process.

"Gah, ha, ha, ha…DIE REBORN!"

Tsuna sat up abruptly. So much for an afternoon reading or at least it was until he fell back asleep, had already completed his homework yesterday so he can have time for himself. Luckily Reborn didn't bother to come into his room and check on it. Though some days Reborn would come and sneak into his bed to fall asleep. Tsuna just lets him it no point in arguing with the devil spawn. He values his life thank you very much. So he was safe for now. Tsuna knew that he was only counting his lucky stars because earlier he saw the infant couple of the TNT boxes. Whatever that noise that woke him up was loud. Tsuna look outside the window blearily. It was nothing but a small toddler in a cow suite. He was on the tree's branch. He turns to lie back down and fall back as.

"Well at least he is having fun with the grenades." Tsuna yawn.

After hearing his words Tsuna stood up and ran out. He barges in the twins' room to see Takano there with book lay out in front of him. Reborn was tutoring Takano…By the glances at his older brother, his brother was not so lucky in answering the question correctly.

"Hey, What are you doing here, Tsuna~" Takano said.

The tone he used was a little unnerving towards the boy. Dismissing the comments from his mind, doe brown eyes follow where there was movement. There by the window was the toddler.

"REBORN, I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!" The unknown boy said

"Takano follow the formula." Tsuna sweat drop it was clear that Reborn was ignoring the boy and the boy knew that because he yell before lunged at the hitman. The sad part about it that he didn't make it far he was slap across and flew over the wall.

"Pay attention," Reborn said without care in the world.

"Got to…stay…calm," the small boy said, but didn't last long before he burst out in tears while introduce himself. Tsuna found himself pity against it. Takano found it annoying. Tsuna stiffen he remember that Takano doesn't really take too kind for children. Fearing that his older brother might hit the boy in the cow suite Tsuna went over it and held him up. Bright green eyes blink up. Tsuna, smile gently before taking him away from the room and going downstairs, where he clean the boy's face and gave him a piece of grape candy. Which the boy took it greedily,

"Lambo-san, thanks you." He chews the candy.

"Why are you here Lambo?" Tsuna was curious of why there's a boy here wearing a cow suite.

He began to tell that he wish to become the boss of his family but the boss in current position said that he had to kill the famous number one hitman. Tsuna was a little disturbs by the fact let a child no less to try to kill the number one hitman. Although he thought that there's was no one alive that might be able to kill the infant. A fight Hibari would be the most stay on top of Reborn ground. Lambo blink child-like upon of the brunette, it was like mirror seeing of his own mother. Tsuna found himself taking care of the little boy and apparently Lambo took Tsuna as child would with his mother. He cutely swore that he would protect his mama-Tsuna from all the bad guys. Tsuna silently chuckle before playing with him

The next morning Tsuna walk alone towards school, Gokudera had went to restock on his dynamite supply, but enthusiastic promise that will meet later to protect his, "Tsuna-sama." Yamamoto had early practices so; Tsuna was alone for the morning. Tsuna sigh as he look the scenery, he closed his eyes and gently hum to himself. He woke up feeling tired then usually probably because of last night. Yesterday suppose to be his day off but the manager had called that they were short on staff. It ended well, Tsuna got pay double was happy now but while he didn't notice that some thugs were waiting for him. He was so used to the beating of his family and at schools, forgotten to be careful this one time and it cost him his money and new fresh bruises under the old, which had disappear or almost heal.

He opens his eyes. _What's done is done there's no point in dwelling…_

_"Hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru"_ He sang softly.

Suddenly he felt a breeze and look ahead; there was someone on a bike. He paused for second as the person removed their helmet. Turn out that person was a beautiful woman with green eyes and light fade out purple hair. Tsuna felt he had seen those eyes before but from where.

Bianchi stare at the young boy, he so small and look very weak but what drew her was his eyes. They were so big and open as if they were searching deep within her soul but as he look he seem to accept her. Unfortunately, he was the reason that Reborn, her one and only love is trapped here. There, Bianchi stare at the young boy he so small and look very weak but what drew her were his eyes. They were so big and open as if they were searching deep within her soul but as he look he seem to accept her. He must die so that Reborn can be free. Love will conquer all. Yes, so why she could bring herself to kill this child. She mentally shook her head no it must be done.

"Here." She tosses the orange can. Tasteless but the odor would show after the first sip. She watches him fumble the drink before turning. She felt awful. Why is that?

Tsuna look at the fade figure before look at the drink in hand. Debating whether to throw it or keep. At first logic speaking he shouldn't take things from stranger but at the same time is rude to refuse something that was given. Clearly he had waste time. He places it in his bag and ran.

Somewhere somebody really despise him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" a cold voice spoke. Tsuna stood there and shiver.

Right in front of him stood the perfect of Namimori. He was going to die now. The gray steel eyes look coldly at him. Tsuna swallow he never thought that the perfect would figure out his new escape routes and his way into the school in case he was late so quick. That's why, he change because the one the field, Hibari was on to him. Tonfas ready. Before could escape, came the famous words that knew that you were in front of hell's gate.

"I will bite you to death!" and Tsuna did what the only thing that he could do. _RUN!_

All those years of running from people who wanted to hurt him, help develop a lighting speed, Tsuna behind him to see the perfect still behind him and gaining.

"HEI…!" Tsuna dodge the coming blow and zigzag across the courtyard. Bob and weave the super blows. Tsuna turn and found himself trapped between a wall and the exclusive avenger of peace. He felt the intense blood lust coming from the older boy. It was no lie that the perfect live up to the name of cold prince.

_"Tsuna you can't keep running let me help you." _Primo's voice filters in. Tsuna suddenly felt a deep pulse within. He looks down. It continues…moment later he closed his eyes.

_"Let it flow, Tsunayoshi, you must accept it." _Never felt this way from the fight Mochida.

Taking a deep breath to calm down the erratic beating of his heart, Tsuna paused. He can see it the attack coming straightforward. He waited for the right moment. The closer Hibari, the more excitement builds in his system. He felt the change of the small boy. He didn't know what change something good what going to happen. And it did. Just as he brought his weapon down eyes snapped open and block the attack. Steel gray eyes widen a bit and smirk.

"Wow" Block itself did not falter on the contrary it push him back. He dodges as the small boy pulls back a punch. Hibari did not believe who knew that the herbivore had fangs underneath. Hibari felt his interest peak. Tsuna dove for an attack. Hibari drew his own. Clashing against each other another tonfa came around and shoves the brunette towards the wall. Tsuna cough as the air was knock out of him. He slid off and land on the ground.

Maybe with proper training this boy may promise the fight of the lifetime. Hibari stare at the boy who was already panting, the golden brown hue were fill with determination but anyone could see that his body is not built for stamina needed for now. Yes, right now he was weak. A herbivore, grouping itself with a pack instead of stand it ground alone like a true carnivore would.

Hibari decide. He stop and turn, "Come next week by the north roof after school."

Tsuna stop.

"Do not be late." Hibari turn a bit, "Or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna believe that this time he was losing it. After the whole encounter with Hibari brought something interesting. The moment that Hibari left, he was release from the overwhelming heat and felt empty afterwards. Tsuna want it back but Primo had spoken saying that he was yet not ready to accept all of what is offer. Tsuna didn't push but at the same what is really happening to him. What exactly is going on with his body? Later that day everything was fine. But rumor was it that there was a strange beautiful woman loting around the school. Takano and Saya seem to know her since they were running around in their Dying will. Tsuna gaze at them from above it must be another trail into gathering guardians for the famiglia Reborn always brought that up. Tsuna knew better into feeling envy against Saya and Takano. He should be happy of what he had. He had Hayato and Takeshi. So why did it felt so wrong while watch the twins get the attention? Tsuna shook his head and slap his cheeks repeatedly.

"Bad thoughts…I am idiot, can I just be grateful. Stupid, stupid useless Tsuna." He mutters.

"Oi, Tuna-chan come on, break will be over soon~" Tsuna look at Takeshi. He realizes that it was break. He never really notices until now. He pouts.

"Mou- Takeshi can you stop with the nicknames?" The carefree boy just laughs.

"Shut up Baseball freak, don't tease Tsuna-sama." Hayato said defending his boss. Tsuna just smile and sat over where his bag was there and grab his bento and notice the orange can. He grabs it and opens it. Just as he was going to take a sip

"Tsuna-sama no!" The orange can was force out of his hand and fell upon the floor. As the bright orange contents spill a purple smoke began form and then three crows fell on the floor Tsuna jump back as he shriek.

"W-what is that?"

"Poison cooking." Tsuna look at Hayato, who look green just saying the words. _P-poison cooking…_Hayato took Tsuna's bento and open it. The food was replaced the same contents. Hayato tched and threw the food. "Nee-chan…''

"E-EEH!" Tsuna blanch. Reborn sip his coffee as he stare at the young boy. Takeshi looks up from poking Hayato, who currently is sprawl across the floor clutching his stomach while groaning in pain. Bianchi was lean against the wall. The scene had change from school and now at the Sawada residence. Tsuna was sitting by the table in his room.

"O-older sister," Tsuna said. _Well that explains a few things…_

"I apologize for this morning I didn't mean to kill you…I just misunderstood."

Bianchi twirl a piece of her hair, "My love, you were well cared by this boy, please forgive me." She was full mode of blushing and acting all lovey-dovey. Tsuna scratch his head.

"However, you are trapped by the Vongola Decimo candidates…unless they died-I mean suddenly disappear only then you are free." She continues on.

Reborn said nothing but drank his coffee. Really, can that infant stop drinking that stuff for one day? On second thought people **might **die if that happen. So much for the fourth lover and Reborn act like he not really going out with the woman should baby even said that? What a player. Tsuna doge the hammer coming straight at him Reborn had a glint in his eye as he saw this.

Tsuna twitch a bit, he may go on a limb but something tells him that he may have to warn Saya and Takano to watch they eat for the few days. Hayato was already forming foam around his mouth just by seeing his older sister just tragic.

"Oi Tsuna Bianchi is going to be staying for the time begin." Reborn said breaking his thoughts.

Yep, Tsuna knew that not only the twin but his life as well.

Please Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry it took forever to update.

I didn't forget to update but I had midterms and Teachers well

decide to pile more work. I made the chapter a little longer and hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN KHR. WISH I DID.  
**

Chapter 4

**_"You must protect them…"_** Tsuna open his eyes. He was in his room the window open letting the moonlight and breeze in the dark room. He glances down to see Lambo sleeping while clutch his shirt on for dear life. Strange he thought he heard voices. He moves carefully not to wake the sleeping cow. He turns to find Reborn staring at him. Something about his gaze spoke an unpleasant feeling.

"Reborn…"

He reaches to touch the infant but as he did. A red liquid began to appear and drip from the infant's face. In horror Tsuna watch as Reborn fell on the ground, blood pours out. Fear grips him hard. He opens his mouth in a soundless scream. He turns towards the bed only to find Lambo in the same position. Dead lifeless eyes stare almost accusing him that he had done this, which he fail to protect them. He stopped.

**_"You must protect them all..."_** The voices spoke again this time in louder beseech. Tsuna grip his head. He wanted the voices to stop.

"Tsuna," He ran from the darkness. But he knows that it will follow him. Wanting to end it beg for whomever to stop the darkness. This was getting to the point where he felt madness crept in. All along death still call him. Screaming and pleading to reason. Tsuna shut his eyes and cover his ears. He tried blocking out the voices that rouse to higher level. Laughter rang around but it was not of happiness, it was cold malice._ No I didn't do it…I'm sorry…so sorry…_

"Tsuna…" The Crimson color filled his vision. The people that he learned to care were dead.

"TSUNA!" Eyes snapped open, he gasp and took a shake breath. He found Reborn in front of him with a grim expression. Eyes told a different story; they were filled with concern. On the side of his view he saw Lambo sniffling.

"W-What—"

"Baka," Reborn brought a hand down his face, "You were having a nightmare…."

Tsuna rub his nose and sit up slowly. The setting was the same but the dark uneasy tension was gone. The lights were on and it was clear that he had woken everyone near him up because of his nightmare. Tsuna swallowed. Hands were ice cold and his body shivers from the awful sensation that left as a token.

"Mama-Tsuna you scared me. You were crying and look in pain—" The toddler kept blabbing while sobbing. Tsuna hugged the little cow and reach up. True to the words, there were few tears stuck at the bottom corner in his eyes.

"Oi, I'm not done what happen?" Reborn press

Tsuna look away. Can he really bring up the dream? No, Reborn had too much on his plate with his older siblings. He was useless and not worth of burdening. "I-I don' remember." He lied.

Reborn instantly knew that the boy was lying. He didn't press on. It was no point. He was stubborn to the boot. That didn't mean he wasn't worry about what happening. This would be the third time of the past two weeks. The first two were not as bad as this one and Tsuna knew that. This time it had affects him; the pale skin was now a white as a paper and dark circle form at the bags. The appearance looks haggard. Reborn was worried about the brunette health. Yes, he shouldn't because he is not his charge. But the thing he was already at a bad place to begin with. He was abused, undernourishment, and tired. He always noticed that Tsuna would disappear around six and come back around seven. Start on dinner before once done he would excuse himself to go to his room. From there, he disappear again come home at late hours later to fall asleep on his bed. And now add everything else. One of these days he is going to collapse.

"Go back to sleep…you don't have school until 4 hours." Reborn state, lights were turned off and Tsuna dwell back in the comforter. Lambo took back his place on the left side. Tsuna stared at Reborn, who waiting for unspoken invitation. Tsuna smile gently and open his right side. Reborn jump at the chance, he nuzzle the soft but flat stomach, Tsuna stifle a laugh before instantly knock out yours truly. As soon as Tsuna fell "asleep" The yellow pacifier around the infant's neck gave a light hue. Reborn lit his sun flames and to diminish some of the fatigue. A sigh escape the boy's pouted lip that form an 'O'. Reborn stare. Before a second thought Reborn reach up and kiss the parted lips. A second later he let go to caress the cheek.

"I will protect you, Tsuna." He whispers.

Four hours later, the Sawada residence was lively. Hayato and Takeshi stare outside of the house listening to loud voices clearly people that don't that at this hour people might be still sleeping.

"Oi Stupid brat, give me back my book!" a screeching voice said that both males wince.

"Ta-ka-no~" Hayato did shiver on that voice, "Come taste my creation."

"B-bianchi, please leave Takano alone. Lambo give Saya her book."

"But Mama-" A whine came out "No…buts"."

They smile at the melodic voice that filters all others.

"Tsuna, give me my espresso."

"H-hai."

**_BANG!_**

"Hurry up."

Takeshi laugh, "Everyone sound like they're having fun" Without a word they decide to ring the bell. The door and woman stood there. She had a kind aura around her. With a brown and the same color of as their Tsuna expect Tsuna had a bit more golden specks in his eyes. "Ohayo, we're here for Tsuna-sama" Hayato bowing at the woman

"O-Oh, are you sure you're not for Takano."

Eyebrows form into confusion why would she say that? Nevertheless, she let them in. The home was very warm and inviting. And it smells wonderful. They head for the kitchen where most of the people living in the household are found sitting eating. There by the stove stood their friend in a white apron. Pink tint their cheeks as the small boy turn to entrance before a blinding smile was welcome upon.

"Oh Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun ohayo," Tsuna before he turn get last food out of the stove.

Tsuna took off the apron before heading to grab his bag, "Mama-Tsuna, don't leave Lambo."

Suddenly Tsuna found his leg wrap around by his "son." Lambo was very clingy toward his dear mother and follow everywhere and despises the fact when Tsuna is not near his sight. He even hid in Tsuna's backpack one time when Tsuna wasn't looking. Though, Tsuna chide for that, Hibari was not so kind about that and practically almost bit the poor boy if and wasn't for Takano created misfit in the other area and Hibari had given a time limited for when the cow should be gone. After all the royals of Namimori is the most priories when it come to the skylark and just his luck Takano was there. Tsuna could only shudder as he'd picture the face that the perfect was showing. It promises nothing but pain and blood. True to that Takano came that evening supporting black and blue bruises before Reborn kick him by the head to get started on training. Lambo was place on timeout and candy was taken from him. But it seems it only work half of the time. Hence brides were created for this.

"Oi Kid, he's not your mother." Takano said while noisily snip the miso soup. Tsuna sigh, "Lambo stay with Ka-san I need to go to school, but I'll promise to take you to buy ice cream."

Lambo's teary eyes glance up before blinking them away and smile. He nodded. Tsuna stood up and grab the bag waiting for him as the exit of the kitchen door. He was worried that Lambo would start the water works once he realizes that he'll be lonely for the most part of the day. Nana, smile at Lambo before glancing back at her precious twins. "I'm heading out."

He was ignored but two greet back. Bianchi and Reborn were the only two who reply back. Takeshi and Hayato who were only stood the sideline of the exchange felt that there was something off from how the family acted around the younger member of the family. Instead they smile and follow their sky to school.

"Did you get it?" An impatient voice spoke.

An object shone from the patch of sunlight that was coming from the broken window thrown in the air. A hand reaches and caught the flying object, which now clearly was a small bottle. The abandon warehouse was empty expect for two people. It used to be a factory for making metal. You can still see some materials lying around and chain hanged. Window broken and wood creaking as you walk and everything else cover in rust and decay. It was perfect for the hideout. Sharp blue eyes glance at the bottle.

"Were you suspected?"

"Nah, the guy was busy fooling around with the nurse to pay attention…" A smirk planted of the face.

The person question return with smile, "Good, we need to careful."

"That boy think he could just waltz around as he please," as the person into the sunlight to show a girl. The sun glister on her long hair making her beauty grew tenfold.

"How long do we have before we can move?" the other also step in the light who look exactly as the girl however it was a boy instead.

"For now we wait, these are useless in given to him one time. It must build up." Saya lift the bottle in the light.

She chuckle darkly, "What a nice color…" Eyelids drop as she stares at the color fusion as swirl in the bottle. Mouth dry she began to think of what will happen when given to that little scum. The color that will bestow upon him as he sallow this gift. Will his body spasm. Before excitement rose in the pit of her stomach growing tighten and tighten. What delightful feeling and she wanted more. So much more, she could taste enrapture which it bestow. A sinful yet tempting fate but she must endure. Wait for the fruit to ripen. Oh how just to thinking about it, how it picture when it finally take over brought nothing pure happiness. How much will he suffer?

Arms wrapped themselves the waist, "He'll pay…everyone see him as a victim but in truth he just a sly cunning two-faced bastard. He _knows_ what he's doing."

Hot breaths slowly play around the ear as the male spoke low. Seductive, the girl gave him access of her neck where he nuzzles there, nips and harsh tug of skin. She shivers and grips the arms holding her close.

"_Just think_," he whisper in her ear, "Soon, it'll be just us…the two of us…" finger ghostly trial up and down, side to side. She moan, "Ta-Takano-"

She felt tightness growing stronger. Wet hot tongue reaches in her ear with a long lick. She shudders again. She wanted-no needed more every fiber in her begin beg, burn at the thought. "Saya, think of it…think of…_Death…_"

She was breathless. She was running out of air, suffocated by the overwhelming feeling. Her heart pounding louder as second passed. More! She needed more. An unhealthy hunger gnaws her, with only just thought water her sense driving her into insanity.

She panted as she turns to look at her side, she licks her dry lips, "Yes," She breathes, "what a beautiful sounds to hear…"

Far from this part of the city in the shopping district, people pass glance to the small Asian kid who look confuse around her surrounding and back at the picture which held in hands. She sighs she been in Namimori for days. So far in luck she was not so lucky in finding the person from the picture. She'd spend the whole day searching and embarrassed by all the eyes on her. Master never said that finding a person to kill would be so hard. In any case, she was tired and really wanted to go back to her master and train. This was nothing but a waste time that she could think of better use then to kill.

"Mama-Tsuna, come on let's go!"

Her attention was draw towards the boy in the cow suite who was pulling on the hem of the green short of a girl. She was obviously had no ill manner as she was drag towards the ice cream vender. She was not alone beside her there was a taller boy from group who cherry aura made even the grumpiest smile and the slight short boy with silver stood out like a sore thumb. The girl looks back at the picture. Then she froze and eyes snapped back the group. The hair is the same as the one in the picture style and all. But this can't be the same person that deals with drugs and gambling could it? This kind of person couldn't buy a child ice cream. But as look deceit this was the very person she was looking for since passing days. She rushes over and pulls out the Gyoza Kempo Bun. As she took a bite of the bun she attacks the unsuspecting brunette. Master always emphasize that you must always attack first before the enemy could do so. This brought to this delicate situation at hand. The brunette crashes into the vending cart with a cried. The others, who accompanying the evil person took a stance even the cheerful one, got serious and the look that was display brought shivers down her spin. In her native tongue she said

"I will defeat bad person."

She bit again into the bun and then raises her hand. Not many people can escape the Gyoza Kempo bun because people do not notice the smell overpower their senses and they think that they are begin control. This person was just another person who she had to destroy. She sent the brunette smashing on to the ground. She frown why aren't the bodyguards defending him instead their running towards the fallen person

"Tsuna!" The other that was with the small girl called out. That's when she doge the upcoming booms,

"You dare to attack Tsuna-sama," The silver boy said calmly, suddenly like a chain snap off, he went wild, "You'll pay."

The boom came restless and doubling by the minute. But she held her ground and dodged. She attack back by use the Gyoza bum and held the silver boy in place rendering him useless to move his limbs.

"Hey!" the silver cried out.

"OI, TAIL-HEAD"

The girl felt a sharp pain on her head and saw the boy with the cow suite standing above her. But he looks more like a broccoli monster to her. He held a fist up, "You hurt Mama-Tsuna…" And bonk came on her head. She cried out in pain. Tears fill up from her eyes. She didn't expect this would happen. Then she became angry she frown and raise her hands. Suddenly a full fight was set between the two kids. Like any fight you normal see between kids hair was pulled, fists flying at each other scratches with teeth full force before long they were rolled around the ground like rabid animals. It was sort of funny to watch. Both Hayato and Takeshi held their hands to stifle their giggles.

"LAMBO!" A yelled came out.

The fight was stop. Everyone turn their attention towards the brunette that was standing up from the help of the tall boy. The boy was lift up from her who had her pin down. It was sort funny to see the boy held by the back of the suit. He look like a puppy caught by his mother. The eyes widen.

"But Mama-"

"Apologize right now, you do not hit girls" The girl stares in among them, the broccoli monster did not look happy about what he has been told to do. She was more impress with the fact that this person could tell what she was by glance unlike most people this that she is a boy. The brunette put the child down and pushes him towards her. "Now, or no ice cream for you," Tsuna

Grumbling was replying back. Lambo look at the girl, "Sorry, tail-head."

The small boy stoops down to her level, "what's your name?"

"I-pin" she said with broken Japanese, she was bewilder she had reply almost instantly. This is the bad man she had to kill. "Why did you attack me?"

"Because you're bad man," The silver boy who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, drop in shock. "Tsuna-sama is not bad."

The cheerful boy came back with a laugh, "I can agree too!"

She held out the picture and the boy took it. One glance it all it took to fill in the misunderstanding. He smiles gently. He held out his hand. "Come I-pin, I promise you I am not bad."

She didn't trust him completely, but something told her that she will not be hurt by him. It was clear to that after the show earlier with the broccoli monster. She took his hand. The other kid grab the other and they walk down the street until they reach a building that boy, Tsuna his name, said that it might help her. There she was taken to a dark room with weird machines. She was scare but Tsuna was there to hold her hand the entire time. The doctor gave her glasses that look like goggles almost. She blinks as she settles in her new glasses. Everything was much clearly now. She bows deeply while saying. She had attack an innocent by stander and even got in scuffle with kid.

"Che, of course she had to be blind as a bat." The silver head, Hayato said.

He was scowl by Tsuna, but he spoke the truth. The picture shows an ugly fat man instead of this petite cute boy. She was so embarrass that she began to sweat. She latches herself on to Tsuna's leg. The weird marking appear and apparently counting down. The Pinzu Time super explosion was active. Everyone panic at the last minute she were sky rocketing by Takeshi super throw. Afterwards she came back caught by Tsuna and went to buy ice cream. Yes, I-pin was glad that things turn out the way it did.

"Hey Tsuna you can put those boxes there." Tsuna struggle with two boxes but comply at the older man wishes. He walks over towards the round blue table and places the boxes there. He let go the air held inside of him. He rolled his shoulder blade that pain after all the weight taken off.

"Man, Tsuna, I can thank you enough for coming today. I was so shock that everyone had decided to skip out today," The boss of the shop claps hard on the poor boy who stumbles forward from the force.

"I-it's not a problem." Tsuna stutter out, "Gin, y-you can't keep letting this happen."

"I know, but you're fault at this as well. You spoil me too much." The boss laughs and looks serious at the young boy, "Are you sure you're in skipping school today?"

Tsuna smile assuring the older man it was fine. Sadly the truth is that no one would care if he didn't show up. Plus he needed the money. Takano and Saya needed new clothes. His mom is little off this month's money because of all the repair need in the house from Reborn's training and it was also the fact that they had more mouths to feed. So she asks for a bit but he realizes that the money from weeks ago was stolen. He didn't tell his mother but promise that he'll give her the money. This is only one of the jobs that he works. The bell troll letting the workers know that there was a costumer. A look from the boss Tsuna nodded and reaches for the pad.

"H-hello welcome, how may I help you?"

"Oh, look of what we have here, it's Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna felt his stomach sank, but raptly change his demeanor and put on s smile, "How can I help you?"

_Just smile, smile and don't say anything…_Tsuna waited for them to make an order but they just laugh. Tsuna felt sweat prick down from the side of temple. His heart pounding as if it was going to burst any minute he did not like the look he was receiving.

"Jeeze I don't know Dame-Tsuna we don't have money think you can spare us?" The other chuckle quietly. But agree to the supposed ringleader of the group.

Luckily he was saving by Gin who overheard of what was happening. He came walking toward the table clasp a hand on his favorite brunette and said,

"If you don't have money, then leave. Don't bug my worker."

"Look old man, this does not concern you." A teen snapped at the adult. He had narrow too small eyes, large nose, and bucktooth teeth that stick by the overbite that he was given. Tsuna just place a hand on Gin. With his eyes he pleaded the older man to leave it alone. It's better to just not fight, he knew that if he doesn't stop this now the café and business could suffer because he was the number one target for these types of circumstances. Gin looked like he was going to protest but stop. He sighs and glares at the group before going back to the kitchen. Honestly why couldn't that boy stand up for himself. He has to grow tired of being walk on. Tsuna look at the group and inwardly sob, the looks clearly say that this was not over. Tsuna was so dead and he knew it.

Tsuna seize the garbage for the day to the dumpster. He manage to throw the trash in. he sigh today was tiring. Throughout the day he was stalk by the gang who refuse to leave the café after the whole thing pass. Even in break he saw them waiting for the right moment to attack, but he was really careful not to be alone. Gin was putting the chairs up on the table when he enters. Today was pretty calm from most days. Usually Tuesday is one of the days that are pack with costumers. Gin's friend owns the place when Tsuna first apply for work. Gin is just watching the place. Tsuna never met the owner but he wish he had so that he could thank him for all the bonus checks. Somewhat Gin opened his mouth about him and the owner heard and thus getting little extra money.

"Hey Tsuna give me a second, I'll give you a lift."

"Oh, you do—" Tsuna started to protest but quickly shot down as Gin look at him. He didn't protest further. After that gin grab his bag and head out of the entrance where the beat up bug stood. Its dull red color where once bright fade by time and some of the color chip off. Some of the metal was also rotting and filling with rust instead. Tsuna got in after Gin open it from the diver seat. The outside handle had fallen off when it the first time that Tsuna rode in it. It was humorous scene to see Tsuna freaking out with just the slight touch the piece of crap fallen on the ground and may it worst when Gin went all serious and said that he had to pay. But the thing was that it wasn't the first time that the handle broke off. Gin talks about for a moment asking how the family and school. Though reluctant Tsuna blush knowing that the words fine and good were overrated and change the subject. He did talk about his friends bring a smile on his face.

Right on the intersection Tsuna was drop off. He wave at the turning car and began walk ahead. The sky was already giving that red-orange, glow as sun was setting the other end. He hums quietly to himself as he walks home. When was the last time he had a peaceful moment to himself? He didn't mind the recent events it was just that he never getting a moment to himself and it was hard to take a break now that he had to worry about his family. Of course any person would find way to seek help but he didn't want to burden anyone with his incompetence. Takeshi had his father and baseball to worry about while Hayato clearly had problems with living circumstance. Tsuna sigh he was dreading nest week as he began thinking about school. Hibari-san was going to kill him, he just knew it. Everyone knows that the skylark enjoy a good battle of beating of the weak when he gets bore.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna," a high but cold voice floated him from his thoughts.

He felt a weight on the back of his neck and shoulders. He stiffens from the moment he heard the voice and slowly looks up. The narrow eyes that prey upon him throughout the day was stare knowingly at him. Tsuna bolted but was grabbed.

"Now," the older boy said chides the younger boy, "I believe you own us something. Don't you think boys?"

Tsuna heard laughter. Fear wash over him. He whimpers. They drag him off where no one would find him or help. The people that were around him pretend not to notice that they don't see the scene that was unfolding. Tsuna had a huge wake up calls. No matter what happen to him the good and the bad he will always be alone. He sallow as he face the inevitable. He only wishes that he knew to fight back.


End file.
